1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance measuring apparatus and particularly to a distance measuring apparatus applied to a photographing apparatus so that the photographing apparatus can determine a distance to an object to be photographed. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improvement of measuring precision of a distance measuring apparatus for detecting a distance to an object by detecting light from the object.